


connect.

by yukinatsu (GubraithianFire)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/yukinatsu
Summary: The story of how Kageyama Tobio confesses to Hinata. Or at least, tries to.





	connect.

**Author's Note:**

> hello weebs 
> 
> this is my first fic in this fandom, and I haven't written properly in like, months, so please be kind!! also I am Italian, so my English might not be perfect, point out my mistakes! :) 
> 
> enjoy!! xx

Kageyama realises he likes Hinata during their training camp. They are changing with the team, before practice, and Hinata is laughing with the others in his boxer briefs. The sound of his laugh makes Kageyama blush, and when their eyes meet briefly, the setter scoffs and turns his head the other way.  

Later that day, they try their new quick, and it works. It works so well that Kageyama might scream. Hinata is so beautiful, jumping high to spike, that it  _kills_ Kageyama. Yep, that's when he realises he likes the short boy.  

Kageyama realises he is in love with Hinata shortly after. Hinata is picking up the balls after a particularly intense practice session, his body is sweaty and his breathing ragged. His face is flushed with fatigue, but his eyes still shine, full of life and something else Kageyama can't put his finger on. Then, Hinata ruffles his hair, droplets of sweat dancing around him, and Kageyama's breath is caught in his throat. There's a lump that prevents air from passing, and that is making his eyes well up. Except Kageyama doesn't cry.  

Three weeks pass by, uneventful in their repetitiveness, and Kageyama can't stop staring at Hinata. He leans in his touch when the boy claps on his shoulder, he dreams of him at night. He's insanely jealous when Hinata texts Kenma, and desperately wants to hold his hand.  

Not that he would ever let any of this show. For starters, he is Kageyama Tobio, and the mere thought of being in love is ridiculous. The "king of the court" has never even had anyone he could remotely consider a close friend, and falling in love had never crossed his mind.  

Preposterous.  

But Hinata is different. Wow, what a cliché, Kageyama thinks, lying on his bed, playing with a volleyball. The repetitive movement of tossing the ball up toward the ceiling and then again is oddly soothing. It helps him think. He might be a "genius setter" when it comes to volleyball, but he's absolutely hopeless when it comes down to matters of the heart.  

He is at peace with his sexuality, knowing he is gay since middle school, but this whole ordeal of falling in love and dating... is just so foreign to him.  

Somehow though, while the thought of kissing someone is almost repulsive, just imagining kissing Hinata makes his heart flutter and his cheeks colour. The ball falls beside the bed.  

This is bad, Kageyama thinks, if he acts on his crush, Hinata might reject him, and their friendship, which already had a rocky start, might end.  

A shiver runs down his spine. He cannot lose Hinata. At the same time, though, keeping this secret is proving to be very difficult.  

The others in the team have already started to notice, albeit Hinata is still clueless as hell.  

Daichi and Suga keep playing curious mom and dad with him, asking him if there's anyone he likes and continuously and purposefully leaving him and Hinata alone in a crescendo of more and more insane scenarios.  

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have figured it out as well, and Tsukki keeps cracking jokes at the expenses of Hinata and Kageyama, while Yamaguchi tries to silence him every time.  

Nishinoya and Tanaka make kissy noises whenever Hinata and Kageyama talk, and Asahi is just really embarrassed whenever this happens.  

It's all a big mess. Sooner or later, the cat will get out of the proverbial bag, and it will be over for Kageyama.  

He should tell Hinata before one of the teammates accidentally (or purposefully) spills the tea.  

He just needs some help.  

- 

The next day, he goes to the bookshop farther away from his house, and starts browsing the shojo manga section.  

He reads some pages of a manga called "SOS: unrequited love!!" before putting it away. Then he picks up a girls' magazine that is giving advice on how to confess to your crush, and he's just getting into it when-  

"Kageyama?"  

The setter jumps at least three metres high, the magazine falling at his feet.  

"Hi-Hinata, _boke_! You startled me." 

Hinata looks beautiful when he is not wearing his uniform, his clothes a bit loose on his lean frame. Kageyama is hit by the image of Hinata wearing his (bigger) sweater, and he finds his tongue is dry.  

Hinata tilts his head to the side, endearingly, his ginger hair fluttering a little.  

"What were you reading?" He asks without preambles, persistently staring at the girls' magazine on the floor.  

Kageyama quickly picks it up and puts it back. "Mind your own business, idiot," he mumbles, and Hinata smiles as bright as the sun. 

This is their relationship: Hinata looking at him as if he holds the moon, and Kageyama calling him " _baka_ " and other variations of the word. Not that he ever means it. It's just easier than being open about his feelings. Plus, this way his relationship with Hinata is special: the boy is always so nice to everyone, he inspires kindness. So, as long as he's mean to him, their relationship will always be different.  

But these are all just excuses, Kageyama realises as he stares into Hinata's huge, brown eyes. Truth is, he is embarrassingly emotionally constipated. Fuck.  

"Don't worry, I won't tell the team," Hinata winks, and Kageyama blushes.  _Dear lord_ _have_ _mercy_. 

"Shut up, it's not like I was reading it." 

"You were, though." 

"Was not." 

"Were." 

"Not." 

"Yes." 

Kageyama scoffs, annoyed, and makes a U turn toward the exit of the shop. Hinata follows.  

"What are you doing here anyway?" 

Hinata shrugs, "Buying manga to read with Natsu, they have some nice ones in this shop." 

Kageyama nods. All of a sudden, he realises he's very stiff, and tries to relax. Hinata looks at him questioningly, and he clears his throat awkwardly.  

In the blink of a moment, he sees  _something_  flash through Hinata's eyes, and the boy looks resolute. His eyes are steely as he says, "Wanna walk home with me?" 

Kageyama draws in a surprised breath, his heart starts beating an unknown tempo. He doesn't know where Hinata lives, and as they walk maybe Kageyama could gather up some courage and confess?  

He nods, a bit too enthusiastically maybe, and Hinata grins. They start walking, a bit too close to be "just friends", their hands brushing together.  

Kageyama starts thinking of ways he could broach the subject.  

_"Hey dumbass, I think I like you. A bit."_  

That was underwhelming, to be honest.  

_"Hinata_ _Shōyō_ _, I have realised I have been in_ _love with you for weeks now. I love you, perhaps since the day we met, in middle school. Will you be my_ _boyfriend_ _?"_  

Too formal. How hard can it be? The magazine said something along the lines of, " _I thought you deserved to know that I have very strong feelings for you. You don't have to return my feelings, but I thought it was only right for you to know_." 

Or, " _Hinata:_ _you're special._ _You're_ _kind, smart, and funny and I am so much happier when you're around. I want us to be more than friends. I hope you see, like I do, that we could be something really great."_  

Kageyama shakes his head. Those didn't sound like him at all. What do? With sudden horror, he realises they have been walking for ten minutes and he hasn't said a word yet.  

"Erm, the sun is sure shining bright today- what are you doing?" 

Hinata has taken his hand in his, and continues walking, whistling a song, as though nothing has changed. As though there hasn't been a paradigm shift in the way he perceives the world.  

Kageyama lets himself get used to the smaller hand in his, worrying his own might be sweaty. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't  _know_ what to say. This is all so sudden, and at the same time long due.  

When he  _does_ try to say something, he stutters miserably, and Hinata laughs softly. Awkwardly, Kageyama mutters a quiet, "Am not a laughing stock." 

Hinata shakes his head. "You're not. You're amazing, the most amazing person I have ever met. You're a brilliant player, and I learn from you every day. Kageyama," the ginger-haired boy is suddenly serious, "Would you be upset if I told you I love you with all my heart?" 

Kageyama's ears are ringing. He hears himself say the stupidest thing.  

"You mean, in a friend way?"  

Hinata shakes his head solemnly.  

"In a 'will you be my boyfriend' way." 

Somehow, they have stopped walking, and they are now staring into each other's eyes. It makes Kageyama feel all kinds of funny.  

He finds himself smiling. Hinata is always three steps ahead, pulling him forward, both on the court and in their relationship. This time, it's his turn to be bold.  

He leans forward and ducks his head to be at Hinata's same level. He hovers with his lips close to the other boy's, as if to ask for permission, and Hinata leans up on his tiptoes and draws Kageyama in with his arm.  

Their lips meet clumsily, and after a few seconds, they get used to each other's mouth.  

It's ineffable, what Kageyama is feeling right now, indescribable in its intensity and juvenile tenderness. It's not hard to deduce that this must be Hinata's first kiss, too.  

When they part (breathing ragged and uneven, cheeks on fire, sweaty foreheads), the tension between them is palpable.  

"Now the others can stop making their asinine comments," Kageyama says, as Hinata stares at him as though stars shine in his eyes.  

Hinata looks confused. "What comments?" 

Kageyama laughs. It is a rare occurrence, that leaves Hinata gaping a little.  

" _Baka_ ," He says, fondly, and together they resume their walk home, holding hands, grinning like idiots in love.  

Which they  _absolutely_ are.  

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed pls leave a kudos, and if you want to make me happy, maybe even a comment! :) 
> 
> maybe [check my tumblr](https://clarimasu.tumblr.com/)? and if you liked this fic spread [this post](https://clarimasu.tumblr.com/post/173673968181/guess-who-just-wrote-a-kagehina-fanfic-two-days) so that it reaches more people!! thank you for your kindness <3
> 
> see you next level xx


End file.
